ninkyo_dantairpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Regions
On this page, we outline the different regions of play that have been used in the game so far. More regions can be used, and they will be added as such. Japan The majority of theatres of play used in this game are within Japan itself, especially in Tokyo. Tokyo There are many subsections of Tokyo, divided into "Above" and "Below". "Above" is a land of glittering wealth, where the rich and powerful live, work and play. "Below" are Tokyo's r apidly growing slums, the hangouts for drug dealers, gangsters, junkies and all other sorts of unscrupulous types. Ginza The rich of the rich. Ginza is a Tokyo subsection filled with department stores, boutiques, restaurants and coffee houses. This is where the rich go to spend their money, and the ''yakuza ''to make it. That's right, despite being the wealthy centre of Tokyo, the gangs have got their hands in deep, using the many businesses as fronts to hide their criminal activities. Most money that passes through here will have been through numerous yakuza money counters. Shibuya Tokyo's business centre during the day, and the capital of Tokyo nightlife after dark. This area is filled with both businessmen doing the daily grind, and with youngsters out for a good night. Where there are entertainment venues, there are always ''yakuza ''behind the scenes. However, being an area of such importance to the government, and the home of the Mishima Corporation HQ Building, the area is constantly crawling with police, and more recently Mishima Security forces. Shinjuku Another wealthy business area of Tokyo, and the home of Tokyo's largest train station. Mainy buildings hold their headquarters here. Also, within its smaller streets is Kabuki-cho (see below), Shinjuku's very own red-light district. Chiyoda The old government quarter, now only the stage for the puppet government. Here you will find the Diet, the Supreme Court and the Prime Minister's Residence, as well as the Imperial Palace. As a place of such national importance, the area is swarmed with security and police forces, as well as the Imperial Family's personal guard unit. Kabuki-cho Japan's world famous red-light district. Here you will find the most exotic and outrageous bars and clubs. It is Japan's centre of the sex-industry. If you want something taboo, dirty or downright immoral, you can find it here in Kabuki-cho. And who runs the sex industry, the clubs and the bars? Well, the ever-friendly yakuza of course. Roppongi The home of the wealthy Roppongi Hills, Tokyo's answer to Beverly Hills, and a bustling night life focused on expats and foreign tourists. Many yakuza bosses live on the Hills, whilst their businesses run out of the nightlife scene. Kobe Another centre of criminal acitivity, whilst also being the world's best place to live, Kobe offers the best of both worlds. The historical home of the Yamaguchi-gumi, any members of the Sumiyoshi-kai wandering the streets best watch their backs. Korea Korea is a war zone. Despite peace treaties between Japan and China, and the absorbing of Korea between the two nations, South Korean Resistance movements continue to fight on, causing trouble for all involved. Also, because of the terrorist attacks by the resistance, building contractors refuse to enter the country, meaning the countries infrastructure remains un-built, thus rendering the country unfit for self-governance. There are many factions at work in Korea: the People's Liberation Army from the People's Republic of China, the Kkangpae and Korean Resistance Movement from Korea, the Bratva from Russia, and finally Mishima Armed Forces from Japan. Korea is in a whole heap of mess, and won't be out any time soon.